


Nephilim Scouts

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Nephilim Scouts, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, Single Parent Magnus Bane, badges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: KnotAlec goes to pick up his son Max from his troops weekly meeting
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Nephilim Scouts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Bastian here! o/
> 
> This is the HM500 Knot Prompt fic. I wanted fluff. So I wrote fluff. It is that simple honestly.  
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) must be 18+ to join. 
> 
> No Beta. All Mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Alec opened the heavy doors to the Nephilim Scout’s building. His son, Max, should be done with his weekly scout meetings.

Max had been struggling with the timber hitch knot. It was the last one he needed in order to get his rope badge. Alec had spent all of last night practicing with his son. This morning they had tried again but Max couldn’t do it without guidance. Alec already planned to try and lift his son’s spirits with some ice cream on their walk home. 

“DADDY!!! LOOK!” 

Max shot straight into Alec’s arms holding up his purple sash that held his badges. Alec saw the newly sewn round patch. It was the rope badge. He quickly scooped up Max and hugged him. 

“I’m so proud of you buddy!!” Alec kissed the top of his head as he set him back down and then blinked thinking a bit. 

“Hey, Max who put your new patch on for you?” 

“Raf’s papa!” Max replied as he tried to put his sash back on. 

“Who’s Raf?” Alec asked, confused knowing all the kids in Max’s troop.

“Raf is new! He came with Madzie and his papa today!” Max turned around taking his daddy’s hand pulling him into the building more. “THERE!” 

Alec was soon being tugged by his son, almost falling when his son’s insistent dragging finally ceased. 

“Hello there, Max. Who might this be?” 

Alec’s breath caught when he looked at the perfect man before him. He tried his best to straighten himself out before replying, “I’m Alexander Lightwood. Alec. Max’s dad.” 

“Max was showing me how you sewed his patch on for him. Thank you that was really kind of you.” 

“You’re welcome, Alexander,” Magnus replied, enjoying the sight of the handsome man in front of him.

Magnus had helped Max earlier since the boy had taught Rafael how to do the prusik knot. Magnus himself had attempted, even watching how to do it on YouTube before trying to teach Rafael, but his son didn’t seem to get it. 

“I’m Magnus Bane,” Magnus replied before he pointed to the boy who Max had immediately started a conversation with. “That is Rafael, my son.” 

“Are you new here?” Alec asked abruptly.

“You could say that we moved here about a month ago now. Cat suggested I bring Rafael here to get him used to the area more and hopefully make some new friends.” Magnus explained smiling at Alec.

“I’m glad Max and Rafael get along then,” Alec replied nodding towards the boys as they ran to them with Madzie. 

“Papa! Tia Cat said we had to be home early!” Rafael tugged on his dad’s pant leg. 

“Well, that’s my queue. It was a pleasure, Alexander. Nice meeting you, Max. Come on you two.” Magnus smiled and held out his hands for Rafael and Madzie to take. 

Alec stood there holding Max’s hand as they both waved bye to them. 

“Magnus is pretty daddy.” 

“Yeah… Yeah, he is Max. Let’s get ice cream” 


End file.
